couplesforchristfandomcom-20200215-history
CFC Logo
The CFC Logo depicts the vision and mission of Couples for Christ. History :Main article: History of Couples for Christ. As an outreach program of Ang Ligaya ng Panginoon (LNP), CFC targets married couples for evangelization. This was reflected in the classic CFC logo, depicting a husband and a wife under God's arms, with the Holy Spirit hovering at the side. Following the 1993 separation with LNP, CFC devised a new logo design that not only reflected the elements of the classic logo, but also depicted the thrust of "rapid, massive, and global evangelization." Elements of the Logo The CFC logo has three elements: the concentric circles, the cross, and the dove. Concentric Circles These stand for 2 wedding rings, one on top of the other. They depict Christian marriage, where two have become one. They stand for the unity between husband and wife, a unity manifesting itself in mutual love and service. The ring also point to our family life ministry. The family is to be the focus as well as the foundation of our work. Cross This stands for the cross of Christ. The central position of the cross states that Christ is at the center of our lives and of our work. The cross is also an empty cross. It shows that Christ is risen. By his death and resurrection, Christ conquered sin and death, and won for us our salvation. Finally, the cross stands for the radical Christian life we are called to. It is a life where we are to take up the cross of Christ (Mt. 16:24). Dove The dove represents the Holy Spirit. It is the Holy Spirit Who is our guide, our counselor, our advocate. He is the Spirit of truth. He is the source of power and strength for the Christian life. The dove also indicates the charismatic dimension of our spirituality. We are to pursue our work of renewal with the full use of all charismatic gifts at our disposal (1 Cor. 12:4-11). The Logo ' ' The circles also stand for the globe or the world. Christ is at the center. He is the King of kings and the Lord of lords. Our work is to participate in the fulfillment of God's plan: to bring all things in the heavens and on earth into one under Christ's headship (Eph. 1:10). Also depicted is the establishment of CFC worldwide family, the one global community under the lordship of Christ. The circles also suggest the ever widening network of renewed families in Christ. The light and life of Christ radiates outwards and touches the lives of more and more people. CFC is an evangelistic movement, intending to bring Christ to all people and to all places. CFC is a work of Christ which raises up Christian couples and establishes Christian families committed to the work of evangelization and winning the world for Christ through the power of the Holy Spirit. The graphic artist who designed the logo, was a member of CFC since 1985, the late Mr. Art L. Zoleta.